Rough Terraces
by Theengineerfan176
Summary: Lincoln has a best friend. You know his name, Clyde. Him and his two dads were going on vacation to Florida. Lincoln didn't receive any calls or texts from him, and started to get worried. But then, Lincoln saw something on the news, and he knew his life would never be the same. Rated T for: Language, and this story is really depressing.
1. The Beginning of a Difficult Path

"Today's the day, buddy!"

Clyde and Lincoln were leaving school together like they usually do. Accept this time was different. Not only was school out for summer, but Clyde was going to Florida for a month of summer vacation.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do without you, bro. I get bored really easily." Lincoln said.

"Don't worry, man. You'll find something. But hey, I'll only be gone a month. Besides, maybe you find a date with Ronnie Anne." Clyde said, making sure to add a weird tone when he said her name.

"Oh come one man, I've told you a million times. We're just friends, and nothing more." Lincoln said, a little annoyed.

"Oh, come on Lincoln. You can't fool me anymore. Remember that time you kissed Ronnie Anne at the fusion restaurant?" Clyde asked him.

Lincoln couldn't come up with a solid reply to that one, so he kept his mouth shut.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Clyde said.

There was about a five minutes gap in their walk where neither of them said anything. Just walking along the sidewalk in awkward silence. Neither of them wanted to leave each other, but they both knew that it was going to happen.

They walked up to Clyde's house to say their goodbyes.

"Well, I guess this is farewell, or actually, no, I forgot you're meeting us at the airport so we can say our real goodbyes." Clyde brought up.

"Yeah, but this is the last time we'll be saying bye here. For a month at least." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I guess it is..." Clyde responded.

They both stood there in silence for about ten seconds.

"Well, I'll get out of your hair. You probably need to get ready anyway." Lincoln told him.

"Yeah. My dads forgot to pack up all their tropical themed clothing, so yeah, I gotta help them with that. See you at the airport, buddy." Clyde's said to him.

"Okay, see ya." Lincoln responded.

Lincoln looked back at the house one more time before he set off to his abode**.**

**20 minutes later, the Loud house.**

Lincoln walked in, and as usual, everyone was sitting on the couch watching TV or looking at their phones. It was weird. They were done with school for two months and they were all acting like they do if they have school the next day.

"Oh hey honey. How was your last day of school?" Rita asked him.

Lincoln didn't know how to respond to that. He hadn't paid attention all day, all he thought about was Clyde and what he would do without him. With no other alternative, Lincoln let out the answer, "Good."

"That's great. Oh hey, your father made some chocolate cake to celebrate you guys getting off school. It's on the table." Rita said to him.

Lincoln's mood got a little better, "Oh sweet. Thanks you guys " He said as he walked to the table to get some cake.

When he walked into the dining room, he met his father, Lynn Loud Sr.

"Oh hey, sport. How was the final day of school for the summer?" Lynn Sr. asked him.

"Good. I was just walking in to get some of your cake." Lincoln replied.

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Enjoy it, like I know you always do." Lynn Sr. said as he flashed a spirited smile.

Lincoln let out a chuckle, "Thanks Dad." He said.

After he was finished eating his slice of cake, he walked into the living room with the rest of his family.

"Hey bro, I wrote a song about summer vacation, you wanna hear it?" Lincoln's sister Luna asked him.

"Maybe later, Luna. I gotta get ready to meet Clyde at the airport." Lincoln told her.

Rita walked in the room as soon as he said that, "Oh yeah, I forgot all about that. When do you wanna go?" She asked him.

"In about 20 minutes." Lincoln told her.

"No problem. I know it's gonna be a little hard for you two to say goodbye to each other, but it's only gonna be for a month." Rita told him.

"I'll be fine Mom." Lincoln said.

**17 minutes later.**

"Okay Lincoln, ready to go?" Rita asked him.

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Lincoln said, even though he knew it wasn't true. This was gonna be hard, and he got nervous as soon as they left the drive way.

_"I can do this. I can do this. I can do this."_

**Aaaaaaand... that's a wrap for this chapter. What do you think so far? Please let me know. I'm working on chapter two as you're reading this, unless you're reading this in the future. It could be up tonight, Tommorrow, or it could have been out a month ago by the time youre reading this. Keep an eye out for it. I'm gonna try to make it longer. I write on my phone, so it takes longer to write. Hell, it took me an hour to write this short chapter. So sorry if this chapter was short. Oh, and by the way, I know his sister's didn't say anything this chapter, but don't worry, they will. Peace, guys.**


	2. Goodbyes

Lincoln and Rita were approaching the hospital. Every inch that they got closer, the more worried he got.

"Okay Lincoln, I'm gonna go find a parking spot. Then you go on and say your goodbyes. I'll be out in the car, since I know you wanna do this alone." Rita said to him.

"Okay, that's cool. I'll try not to be long." He replied.

"You take as long as you need. You two won't be able to see each other for a month, that's over half of summer break. You two have never been apart this long." Rita said.

That got Lincoln's mind really active. It wasn't until she said that. He hadn't been really thinking about how long he was going to be gone. Half of summer break. A month. That, plus the time he has to take to travel there and back. That's a long time. Well, it wasn't really, but it was a long time for them. They have been life long friends, and they've never been separated this long.

They pulled into the parking lot in Vanzilla, and Lincoln started to get nervous. This was it. This was the time Lincoln would have to say bye to his best friend. For a month.

"Ok, Mom. I'm going in. I'll be right back. Lincoln said to her.

"Okay. See you soon." She replied, and with that, Lincoln was running into the airport.

He walked into the airport through the main entrance. He was about to start looking for Clyde, but was stopped by someone.

"Hey, kid, I'm gonna need you to step through the metal detector for me."

Lincoln looked to the side, and saw a security guard. He forgot all about the security measures.

"Oh, yeah! Thank you for reminding me." Lincoln told him.

After he walked through the metal detector and going through all the security measures, he proceeded to look for Clyde.

_"Flight 573. Where is it?"_

He was having a hard time finding Clyde's flight, and then someone grabbed his shoulder

"Hey, you need help finding a flight?" A young women asked him.

He was surprised by her suddenly touching his shoulders, but he nodded to her.

"What flight do you have?" She asked him.

"Oh, I don't have a flight. I'm joining at saying bye to my friend. Could you help me find flight 573?" Lincoln asked him.

"No problem. That's easy. Just take a right up there and it should be right there." She replied.

"Ok. Thank you so much." Lincoln told her.

"You're welcome." She said.

Lincoln went where she told him to go and took a right, and as she said, there was flight 573. But when he looked at the long line ready to go on, he saw no Clyde. He looked around for about thirty seconds, and saw someone in a striped yellow and blue shirt in the gift shop. When he looked closer, he saw it was Clyde.

"Hey! Clyde, what's up?" Lincoln said running up to him.

Clyde turned around and looked at him, "Hey, what's up, buddy!" He said to him.

"What are you doing in the gift shop?'Lincoln asked him.

"Oh, I'm just getting a pre-flight snack. I'm in the gift shop because everything at the cafeteria tastes like cardboard covered in shit." Clyde said. They both laughed.

"Yeah, I'd rather eat Vanzilla's steering wheel." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure even 60 year old leather is better than that food.' Clyde said to him.

They ended that conversation. They didn't know what else to talk about. But Lincoln came up with something.

"So, where exactly are you going in Florida?" Lincoln asked him.

"Oh, we're traveling around Florida. We're gonna go stay at Universal Orlando Resort for a week, and then we're gonna start going along the coast and make our way inside Florida. We're hoping we'll go from one side of the Florida to the other, stopping at a place in every county. Or if we have time, every town." Clyde told him.

"That's really cool Clyde! I'm sure that's gonna be really fun!" Lincoln replied.

"Yeah, it will be.'' Clyde said.

"so, where's..."

**"Flight 573 now boarding." **They both heard over the intercom.

"They both looked at each other for a good seven seconds, until Lincoln broke the silence.

He hugged him, "I'll miss you man." He said to him.

Clyde hugged him back, "I'll miss you too, buddy." Clyde responded.

They broke the hug, and Clyde heard his dad's calling.

"Well, see ya in a month, bro." Clyde told him.

"See ya, Clyde." Lincoln responded.

Lincoln watched Clyde walk to his dad's, and he watched him a good thirty seconds before he boarded on the plane.

Lincoln walked towards the exit and left. He walked to Vanzilla and got in.

"Well, how'd it go?" Rita asked him

"It went fine." Lincoln told her.

"You know, you'll still be able to talk to him. You have him as a contact on your phone." Rita told him.

"Yeah, I know, it's just not the same as talking to him in person." Lincoln told her.

"Thats understandable."Rita replied.

Lincoln was acting like he wasn't upset on the outside, but in reality, he was distraught. He didn't kow what he was gonna do without Clyde.

They pulled into the driveway.

"By the way Lincoln, don't tell the girls, but we're ordering pizza tonight to celebrate the start of summer break." Rita told him.

When the word pizza came out of her mouth, Lincoln perked up a bit.

"Awesome, thanks Mom!" He said to her.

He forgot about Clyde for ten seconds, but when it came back to him, he lost his excitement. He didn't want to spend half of summer vacation without his best and only friend.

_"This is gonna be a long, boring month."_

**GaSp! A chapter longer than 1000 words. Finally! That's longer than any essay I've ever written. Let me know how you feel about this chapter. Next one should be up by Saturday at the latest.**


	3. Communication

He walked into the house. His head a little down. He saw all his sisters still on the couch doing whatever.

"What's up Linc, why do ya look do gloomy?"Luan asked him.

"Oh, I just had to say goodbye to Clyde since he's going on vacation for a month." Lincoln responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." She said to him.

Luan could think of nothing else to make him feel better, but to tell a joke.

"Hey Linc, what did the fish say when it ran into the wall?"Luan asked.

"I dunno, what?" He replied.

"Dam! Hahahahaha! Get it?" She asked jokingly.

Lincoln only gave a small chuckles as he was still upset. He walked upstairs to his room to play on his laptop.

His phone then vibrated, and he took it out of his pocket. It was a message from Clyde.

**_What's up Lincoln! Were flying over Ohio right now! Here's a picture. We got a window seat!_**A picture of him in an airplane in the stratosphere was taken. You could see eveything within fifty miles.

Lincoln was glad to get a message from Clyde. He responded.

**_Wow, that's really cool, dude. Really good view!_**Lincoln waited another five minutes for a reply_.__"Oh yeah. Phones have to be in airplane mode. He must have only been able to send that real quick."_Lincoln put down his phone, and began playing Geometry Dash on his laptop.

Another three hours passed of him just playing on his laptop. His phone vibrated.

**_Hey dude! Guess where we are? Universal! We landed about thirty minutes ago and had to hurry as we wanted to get everything unpacked at the hotel as soon as possible._**Lincoln read the text.

_"Damn, they're there already? That was fast "_

He responded.

**_Wow, that was fast! Anyway, Ill leave you to it. Have fun buddy!_**Lincoln was about to go back to playing on his laptop, until the door opened.

"Hey bro, it's dinner time.We're having pizza!" Luna said excitedly.

"Okay, Im coming."Lincoln replied.

With that, Luna was walking down the stairs, Lincoln following.

They both went down to the table and sat with their family to have dinner.**_I know what youre gonna say._****_1.You posted this early._****_2.This chapter is short!_****_Yes, I know I posted early.It's because I have lots of free time, and yes, the chapter is short, amd with reason. This next chapter will be EXTREMELY important. It might be out tonight. Keep qn eye out for it. ;)_**


	4. Hanging off the edge of a cliff

It's has been a long 2 days without Clyde, and all that seemed to be happening was Lincoln and Clyde texting back and forth. His family took notice of this.

"You know there's life outside the virtual world." Rita told him.

Lincoln realized that she was trying to make a point, and he noticed it.

"I'm sorry. I've just been talking to Clyde a lot." Lincoln said.

"You and Clyde should stop texting each other so much. You have a family that surrounds you, and Clyde needs to enjoy his vacation."Rita said.

Lincoln thought Rita was right. He and Clyde should take a break from each other

"Why don't you come watch Operation Dessert Storm with your sisters and I?" Rita asked.

"That's a really good idea. I think I missed an episode anyway." Lincoln replied.

With that, they walked down to the living room from Lincoln's room and sat on the couch with the girls.

"**_Welcome back to Operation Dessert Storm! Today, Susan will try to get it to the next round with her glazed apple pie, and Jackie will try with his Strawberry Shortcake."_****_They all sat there and watched the whole episode, which was about forty five minutes._**

"Man that was a good episode!" Lana yelled.

"I know right? It was almost a tie for the two bakers!" Lori said.

"Susan should have won. Her glazed apple pie looked delicious." Lola said.

"So did Jackie's cake. If I was there, I would have, like, stolen it." Leni said.

Everyone was going upstairs to do their own thing. Lincoln was going up to talk with Clyde for a little bit.

**_Hey Clyde, how you doing?_**

**_Pretty good. We're bout to go eat at a restaurant. We're not sure which one though. Probably a fancy one, since it's gonna be for dinner._**

**_Oh_****_, that's pretty sweet. Did you watch the new episode of Operation Dessert Storm?_**

**_Yeah, I totally did! How did Susan not win? Her glazed apple pie looked delicious!_**

**_Oh come on, Clyde. I don't think anyone's gonna win with just a simple fucking pie_**

**_Yeah, you're probably right. I guess Jackie's pie looked really good too._**

**_Hehe_****_, you damn right._**

**_So_****_ what have you been doing back in Michigan?_**

**_Nothing really. Hanging out, reading comics, playing video games. You know the usual stuff._**

**_That_****_ sounds fun right about now. Universal is fun and all, but it's always good you busy. Sometimes I just wanna lay down on a couch and read Ace Savvy_**

**_I get what you mean, Clyde. My family always has things going on, and almost everytime I get home, I just relax and read comics._**

**_Yeah,_****_ I get that. Anyway, were leaving to go out to eat. Talk to you soon buddy. I'll text you as soon as I leave_**No**_ problem, see ya bro._**

Lincoln put down his phone and looked up at the ceiling on his bed.

"_I wish I was there with him."_

"Kids! Dinner time!" Lincoln heard his father yell.

Lincoln walked downstairs and to the table.

"This goulash looks good dad." Lincoln said.

"Thanks son. I made it a little different this time. I added Italian seasoning instead of just salt and pepper." Lynn Sr. replied.

Lincoln didn't really want goulash, but he didn't want to make his dad upset, so he kept his mouth shut.

Everyone came in and sat at the table. Lynn Sr. served up dinner, and everyone started having small talk.

"So Lincoln, what's Clyde doing down in Orlando" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Just hanging out. Riding rides, going to different parts of the park." Lincoln replied.

"Wait, Clyde's in Orlando? I've always wanted to go there! I've heard it looks so beautiful." Lori said.

"Lots of my favorite comedians perform there. Gabriel Iglesias, Jim Gaffigan, Kevin Hart. It's a huge town." Luan added.

"What's he doing now?" Rita asked

"Oh he's just going out to eat with his family." Lunch replied.

"We should do that sometime."Said Lynn Sr.

Everyone continued eating dinner as usual. Having small talk and chatting.

After everyone was done eating, Rita announced, "Everyone meet at the couch, we have something important to say."

All the kids were a little confused by this, but they followed directions and went to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, as an extra surprise, we have decided to leave you kids home alone for a couple days. You know, spend a little time together, just the eleven of you." Rita announced.

All the kids got really excited. A couple days without Mom and Dam. No authority.

"While you guys are here, we'll be staying with Pop Pop. We trust you to not destroy the hous,"Rita said, "Ready to go Lynn?"

"Yep. Alright guys, behave yourselves. Don't start a fire, and call us if you need anything." Lynn Sr. Said

"Bye guys!" All the kids said in unison, and with that, the two parental figures left the house.

All the kids looked at each other, and then Lori decided to speak up.

"Ok as first order of business, we are going to have a movie night!"

Everyone cheered. They haven't had one of these in a long time.

"Harry Potter's playing on TV in ten minutes! I'll go make popcorn!" Lori said with excitement.

Everyone got settled on the couch.

"Man, I can't remember the last time we've done one of these." Luna said.

"I know, it's been way too long!" Said Leni.

"The first time we're doing it and months and Mom and Dad aren't here!" Said Lana.

Lori walked in with popcorn and turned the TV to Freeform. Harry Potter was about to turn on.

"Huh, Clyde still hasn't texted back. He said he'd text back as soon as he leaves the restaurant." Lincoln said, a little worried.

"He probably just got dessert, or is having a big dinner. He's fine." Said Luan

Harry Potter then started, and everyone sat down on the couch, with popcorn in hands. But Lincoln couldn't help but worry. Even though he knew he probably shouldn't be. He decided to let it go, and watch the movie with his sister's. But he'd figure it out after the movie

**One**** hour later.**

"**_Hes Back. Voldemort's back!"_**

The sisters and Lincoln were still sitting qnd watching Harry Potter.

"I forgot how good this movies was. I havent seen it in forever."Said Lincoln.

"I know, me too, that's why I turned it on."Said Lori.

"Hey Lincoln, has Clyde texed back yet?" Asked Luan.

Clyde! Thats what Lincoln forgot about.

"No, he hasnt. He will thougj. Im sure of it." Lincoln stated thinking of possible conclusions as to why Clyde isnt responding. He pushed his thoughts aside for the sake of his sisters, and watched the movie

Then the TV went blank.

"Hey, what happened?" Lynn asked. She got up and hit the top of the TV to try to fix it, and something family on.

It was a breaking news message.

**_"We interrupt your programming for this scary and upsetting story."_**

Everyone got confused. They didnt know what this was about.

**_"There have been 12 confirmed deaths as a result of a suicide bomber terrorist attack in Orlando, Florida. And three deceased identified. At about 7:30, a Islamic terrorist dressed as a pedestrian walked into a restaurant. He ordered food, amd went to sit down. He waited about thirty minutes, and waited for the restaurant to be full. Then, he revealed his chest of explosives, and detonated them. Know that we are getting this information from a primary source, video cam footage. Again, there have been three deceased Identified. Mark Johnson, Jack Eichler, and an 11 year old boy named Clyde Mcbride. We will continue coverimg this scary and obviously distressing story."_**

The girls looked at Lincoln, and all they saw was a extremly distraught 11 year old with tears in his eyes.


End file.
